Atev'English Lexicon and Dictionary
by Aranwion
Summary: A reference guide to atevi  and some Mospheiran  people, places and terms.


**Players:**

Adaro

Adigan

Agilisi (Eastern Lady)

Aieso (Elder of Najida town)

Ajien

Anakara

Anaro

Antaro

Algini (Guild)

Asicho (Atageini servant)

Babsidi – 'lethal', Ilisidi's mecheita, mecheit'aiji

Baiji (nephew of Geigi)

Banichi (of Dajoshu township of Talidi province, Guild, in Bren's man'chi)

Benedi (Lord of Dur)

Bindanda (Atageini guild, on Bren's staff in space)

Brominandi

Cajeiri (heir to aishidi'tat)

Caiti (Eastern Lord)

Cenedi (Guild, head of Ilisidi's guard)

Cori

Cosidi (traitor of Talidi province)

Dagina (former aiji)

Damiri

Dataini

Deiaja (half Kadagidi, half Ajuri)

Desabi

Deisi

Deiso

Djinana (Malguri servant)

Direiso (Southern traitor)

Drien (Eastern Lady, Ilisidi's cousin)

Egien

Eidi (Tabini's md, guild)

Elidari (Guild)

Gegini (Guild usurper during Troubles)

Geidaro

Geigi (Maschi clan, Edi lord)

Giri

Grigiji (astronomer emeritus)

Husaro

Ikaro (Najida maidservant)

Ilisidi (aiji-dowager, lord of Malguri)

Iscarti

Ismini (Guild)

Jago (Guild, Bren's man'chi)

Jaidiri (new head of Tabini's security)

Jegari (Taibeni)

Jeiniri

Jeladi

Jelani

Kadiyi (Ajuri lord)

Kaidin

Kandana

Kalasi

Kasari (Guild)

Keigan (senior Guild, Southern man'chi)

Keimi (Taibeni lord)

Keishan (Atageini Guild)

Koharu (Najida staff)

Lucaso (Vejico's brother/partner, Guild)

Machigi (southern aiji)

Maigi (Malguri servant)

Madiri (Ilisidi's city md)

Majidi

Manadgi (ateva who made first contact with humans after Landing)

Mandi

Meisi (Damiri's youngest sister)

Moni

Murini (Kadagidi clan, usurper of aishidi'tat)

Nadrasi (Guild)

Narani (Bren's major domo is space, Guild)

Nawari

Nochidi (senior Guild, Southern man'chi)

Nojana (Guild)

Nokhada ('Feisty', mecheita gifted to Bren by Ilisidi)

Pagioni (former aiji)

Pahien

Pejan (member of Ilisidi's guard, Guild)

Prakuyo – kyo hostage on Reunion, person of indeterminate rank

Ramaso (major domo of Najida)

Rasano (Ilisidi's guard, Guild)

Rejiji (son of lord of Dur)

Rodi (Eastern Lord)

Ruso

Sabiso

Saidaro

Saidin (majordomo of lady Damiri's staff, Guild)

Samandi

Seigi (dowager's physician)

Supani (Najida servant)

Tabini (aiji of Western Aishidi'tat)

Taighi

Tajo

Tano (Guild, Algini's partner)

Tatiseigi (Atageini Lord)

Teigi (Edi clansman)

Temein (Atageini Guild)

Tiajo (granddaughter of Tori)

Timani

Tori (Lord of Amarja, Dojisigi Marid)

Valasi (Tabini's father)

Vejico (Lucaso's sister/partner, Guild)

Shawn Tyers – head of Mospheiran Foreign Office, later President

Deana Hanks – paidhi-successor, pro-human/pro-space political views

Barbara (Barb) Letterman – Bren's one-time girlfriend

Paul Saarinson – computer tech Barb married

Toby Cameron – Bren's brother

Jill Cameron – Toby's estranged wife

George Barrulin – advisor to the President of Mospheira, member of Human Heritage Party

Hampton Durrant – head of Mospheiran State Department

Gaylord Hanks – Deana's father, politician, force behind the Human Heritage Party

**Places:**

Bergid – mountain range visible from Shejidan

Najida – Bren's west coast estate, Najidami Bay

Kajiminda – lord Geigi's estate

Kajidami Bay – by Geigi's estate

Taiben – Ragi ancestral estate

Tirnamardi – Atageini ancestral estate

Noburanjiru – 'Grandmother of Snows', mountain on Mospheira, called Mt. Adam (Allan?) Thomas

Bu-javid – ancestral residence of the aiji, where the legislatures meet, political center of the Western Association

Tagi & Mairi - neighbor clans to Dur Adaran - coastal village

Cobo - village near coast Desigien - small association of villages

Fagioni - province near Malguri Sidonin - town near Taiben

Dajoshu - township Banichi is from Talidi - province

Saigiadi Observatory – observatory where Grigiji teaches, located in Caruija forest

Caruija Forest – public lands, hunting grounds

Marim - Atageini town

Tasigin Marid – trouble area in the Association, located near the southern coast

Mospheira – island ceded to humans by the Treaty, pop. Approx. 4 million three hundred thousand

Phoenix – the starship that carried humans to the atevi world, absent for 178 years

Reunion – station established by Guild, ceded to the kyo

**Terms:**

**Agoi'ingai/agingi'ai** – felicitous numerical harmony

**Aishi** – association (among people)

**Aishi-prejid** – term that roughly means 'a weakness has to be invaded and fixed quickly for the common good'

**Aishid** – clan, family, people who share man'chi (Bren, Tano, Algini, Banichi, Jago)

**Aishiin** – network of reliable associates

**Aishidi'tat** – Western Association

**Aishidi'mar** – Eastern Association

**Ai'wita** – mid-sized animal (deer, ibex?)

**Aiji **– lord of association

**Ajiia** – plural of aiji

**Ajuri** – Lady Damiri's first clan

**Ami** – 'Mama'

**Amidi ashi** – popular dish made with eggs

**Arispesa** – 'Airspace/aerospace' atev' word that came into existence because of the rapid advancements in technology

**Asi-man'chi** – man'chi to family: siblings to each other, child to parent (parent to child)

**Atageini** – Lord Tatiseigi's clan, Lady Damiri is part Atageini

**Athmai'in** – children's forms/language, alerts the listener that the speaker is a novice and to not take offense at any slights or infelicity

**Baji-Naji** – fortune (baji) and chance (naji), the element of chaos and unknown in the world

**Basheigi** – universe, world, earth, environment, ecosystem (in atev' the word for universe equally describes the larger universe and ones own personal, social universe)

**Biichi-gi/biichi-ji** – finesse

**Caiki** – small animal, called bobkins on Mospheira (like gophers?)

**Chimati sida'ta** – fait accompli; atev' saying 'The beast is cooked'

**Dahamidei** – a believer in midei

**Dajdi** – alkaloid stimulant

**Dihawa/bihawa** – Atevi instinct to test strangers to determine their place/man'chi

**Dimagi** – alcoholic drink

**Gija**- alcoholic drink safe for humans

**Hadjaijid** – mental condition. Isolation from networks of society, having no upward or lateral man'chi, no connection to which one emotionally responds, pathologically isolated, has no real leadership – no man'chi downward either. Isolated, delusional, disconnected – sociopath.

**Hai** – hurray (?)

**Hamatha ta resa** (insert name)**-dathasa** – felicitous greetings to your lordship

**Hari'i** – 'by no means'

**Haroniin** – systems under stress, needing adjustment

**Hasdrawad** – lower house of atevi legislature, representative of the commons

**Hata-mai** – 'It's all right'

**Hei** – 'Of course'

**Insheibi** – indiscreet, provoking attention

**Jeishan** (Northwind) – Bren's yacht

**Kabiu** – what is proper, in harmony with the earth, observance of traditions

**Kadagidi** – clan of Direiso (traitor) and Murini (traitor)

**Kaid' airuni manomini ad' heiji** - Atevi proverb 'It is hard to see the provinces from the capital'

**Kyo** – species from deep space

**Man'chi** – driving Atevi psychological and emotional force, sense that compels atevi to flock to a leader and follow that leader at all costs

**Man'chiin** – grammatical form used when more than one man'chi is in play

**Mani** – address for grandmother

**Mainaigi** – hormonally induced foolishness

**Maogishi** – breakdown of order

**Mayei-ta** – thank you(?)

**Midarga** – alkaloid stimulant

**Midei**– the belief that fortune and luck reside in people – considered heresy

**Midedeni** – person who supports midei beliefs

**Mishidi** – awkward, lacking finesse

**Nai'am** – 'I am'

**Nai'danei** – 'You two are'

**Naigoch'imi** – feigned good will

**Na'itada** – refusing to be shaken

**Noburanjiru** – root, grandmother word of 'kurdi'

**O'oi-ana** – nocturnal lizard-like creature, likes vines

**Osi** – word without clear etymology, no relationship to other words. When said it indicates one wants a piece of information amplified to its greatest possible extent

**Pachiikiin** – game animals

**Paidhi** – translator, interpreter

**Sha naurushina** – 'I'll contact you' 'I'll be in contact'

**Shai-shan** – Atevi space shuttle 'Favorable Wind'

**Shi** – 'yes' 'I am'

**Sigaiji** – One born with the emotional makeup to lead, but not able to persuade followers to join him, akin to 'rogue leader'

**Somai** – 'together'

**Tadiiri** – sister

**Tai** – 'Papa'

**Taibeni** – rangers of Taiben, other residents of the estate

**Tashrid** – upper house of atevi legislature, representative of the lords

**Tekikin** – techs, i.e. computer techs

**Wi'itkiti/wi'itkitiin** – dragonette

Brighter Days – Toby's boat

Gratitude – translated into Ragi as 'kurdi', 'debt'

Nai-ji – respected person

Nandi/ nand' – Lord, my lord, formal address

Nadi – sir, familiar address between close associates

-daja – formal address for an atevi Lady

Nadiin – plural of nadi

Nandiin – plural of nandi

iin - pluralization (aijiin)

-ji – sir, miss, ma'am, used in intimate address between those of similar man'chi

-ma – honored sir/lady, used in intimate address ….

Ninth-year festival – important year, the year a child enters into the fringe of adult society

**Name Possibilities**

Mara Shoji

Jala Telano

Talari Jiji/Gigi

Shijida Mira

Eidani Alili/Ilili

Ileni Banaji

Telani Jinana

Landa Jola

Aljidi/Algidi Joji

Binacha Djonana

Rijana Djonani

Richichi

Kenda


End file.
